Objectives of this research are to: determine the presence, prevalence, and significance in the health of man and animals of mycotoxins in feeds and foods, particularly those produced by Fusarium species (zearalenone and trichothecene toxins), aflatoxins produced by Aspergillus parasiticus and ochratoxins. Our emphasis is on fertility problems in swine. RESULTS: The T-2 toxin has an LD50 of 1.3-1.35mg/kg in swine. It causes emesis at these concentrations, ataxia and posterior paresis. A single dose of 0.4mg/kg will cause abortion in pregnant swine. Deoxynivalenol and diacetoxyscirpenol have been found naturally occurring in feedstuff associated with problems of mycotoxicoses in swine. Two new derivatives of the trichohecene toxins have been characterized; the former are hydroxyl and acetate derivatives of the scirpentriols. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Pathre, S.V., C.J. Mirocha, C.M. Christensen and J. Behrens. 1976. Monoacetoxyscirpenol: A new mycotoxin produced by Fusarium roseum Gibbosum. J. Agric. Food Chem. (In Press). Mirocha, C.J., S.V. Pathre and C.M. Christensen. 1976. Mycotoxicoses caused by Fusarium and Stachybotrys. In: Mycotoxin and Mycotoxicoses. Handbook Eds. T.D. Wyllie & L.G. Morehouse. Marcel Dekker, Inc., N.Y.